Ry Emeras
| occupation = Co-Chief Engineer (Bridge Division) | title = | stationed = | rank = Lieutenant Commander | insignia1 = | insignia2 = | spouse(s) = Arrel Otek | children = | mother = | father = | siblings = Ry Arrelman, Ry Naji | relatives = | image2 = | caption2 = | actor2 = }} Ry Emeras was the Bajoran co-chief engineer in the bridge division. (Star Trek: Defiant) Background Lieutenant Commander Ry Emeras was a very compassionate and insightful person and loved by all. She would have become a Vedek if she was not approached by the Emissary Benjamin Sisko to join Starfleet. She had been on the Defiant since its inaugural flight. A renowned freedom fighter during the occupation She is infamous for her skill in breaking herself and others out of prison. Her largest breakout involved breaking her captain and over one million other prisoners from a Romulan facility in the Badlands, a Romulan prison named Zaid on a planet named Yggdrassil. Relationships With Her Superiors Captain Jeffrey Bridger Commander Minnet Legate Negresk Gul Arrel Otek With Her Peers Commander Tom Backus Lieutenant Commander Kit Barton Following her rescue from Docent Sigma, Doctor Laine asked Kit to take a look a brain scan of Ry's head. What she thought was scar tissue from Yellerow Jaal's surgery, was in fact a Cardassian device variation of a design of Kit's creation. Implanted in prisoners, or even agents, the devices detonates when exposed certain conditions, such atmospheric pressure, temperature, weather. Despite his best attempts to render the device inert, Kit wasn't certain that the device had been fully deactivated. as a consequence, he told Ry that she shouldn't return to Bajor until such time as the device was confirmed as inert. Otherwise, she could end up a vegetable, or worse, dead. Since then, Kit has worked round the clock to find a way to fully render the device harmless. Commander Laine Rael One of Doctor Laine's biggest complaints was Ry insisting; "I'm fine" when she wasn't. Despite this, Ry and Laine were the closest of friends. On an away mission to Bajor Rentor Kendrick A childhood friend, Rentor and Ry jointly owned a cargo transport The Moon Six. Rentor came to Ry's assistance on multiple occasions, The most notable being the rescue of Captain Bridges and many others from the Romulan prison, Zaid. Rentor was infamous for addressing Ry as "Sweetheart", "Darling", "My Dear", and numerous other affectations. Following the explosion at Destor Moot, along with Ry's (apparent) demise, It was Rentor, along with Ry's rescued brother, Arrelman that approached Tom Backus to tell him they shared his belief that Emeras was alive. Later, joined by Gul Otek, They mounted a rescue mission that eventually freed her. During the rescue, however, Rentor was stabbed by Minnet with a poisoned blade. Rentor retained enough strength to intercept the renegade Romulan in a shuttlecraft, stun him and rigged it to self destruct. Ry then ttansferred ownership of the Moon Six to ne of rentors other business partners. He then renamed the ship; "Rentor's Regards". Tom Riker Ry Arrelman Doctor Yellerow Jaal Following the premature explosion after the aborted rescue attempt on Destor Moot, Ry fell into the clutches of "The Butcher of Ilvia" Bajoran war criminal Doctor Yellerow Jaal. During the occupation he was responsible for numerous medical experiments on his fellow Bajorans, resulting in death, permanent maiming or brain damage. During his initial exam he discovered the Commander had brain injury unique to his research. No one else could have identified and corrected Ry's condition, because neither the Federation nor the Bajor governments had any clue of the nature of this injury. All of Yellerow's research that he hadn't taken with him had been destroyed as an atrocity. Despite the success with the procedure, a side effect was the Commander suffered temporary amnesia. As a favor, he asked Minnet if he could keep her with him as a companion or the like. "I can't go home. And I want to take part of home with me. And if I can't go home, then neither will she." To insure his twisted plan was brought to fruition, during the surgery procedure he implanted a bomb in Ry's head, set to go off if she returned to Bajor. With Her Subordinates Lieutenant Magus Brel Memorable Quotes External link *Star Trek Database - Audio Fics Category:Starfleet personnel (24th century) Category:Star Trek: Defiant Category:Bajorans